clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheNintendoKing/Archive 1
Category:Phineas99's Stories Subscriber . __TOC__ Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:15, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Comotion on chat yesterday Hi NintendoKing, Thank you for your comments. The incident yesterday was simply bullying, which is against the rules- that's the reason for the chat bans and blocks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:14, May 10, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories Hello TheNintendoKing! You have been put on trial to be a member of the JAS Club! Please come to the story filmings if you would like to get in! You can find times on JAS News Blogs! (Check my stories subpage.) You have until June 10, 2014 to be in a story. JWPengie is in ' ' FUTURE!! 19:26, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Unblock Hi NintendoKing, His block (which didn't stary recently, but about 6 months ago) is set to end in November 2016, for violating COPPA. Check page=User:Supermariobro&type=block}} his block log for more information about his blocks. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:20, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Update Winner for the Best Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST GRAPHICS DESIGNER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 11:36, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Please report the incident that happened on chat to the admins, i'm just super mad at Twinkie (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 15:48, May 20, 2014 (UTC)) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the Best Graphics Designer category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST DRAWER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 16:21, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Nintendo, I received a complaint about you saying that Perapin and Hat Pop should fall in love or something like this, so please don't bother Perapin or Hat about this issue again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:47, May 22, 2014 (UTC) What? No I didn't. TheNintendoKing (talk)TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) Images Hello TheNintendoKing, This message is in concern of files you have uploaded recently. It deals with taking images from the CPWN as well as uploading duplicates. 1.) Uploading images taken directly from the CPWN is strictly against our Plagiarism Policy. The four violating images you uploaded have been deleted, as seen in this screenshot. I know that you got them from there because it the images' metadata, it stated that the original file sources were from the CPWN. A block will be put in place for the offense. 2.) When adding an image to a page, there is no need to have to upload a new image yourself when the image is already on the wiki. When adding the image, just take that file's name that you wish and use that opposed to uploading a new/similar one. If it's image size you are worried about, after typing the file's name ( ) add a parameter on the end and type in a number followed by "px" (pixels). So basically typing: gives you . Duplicate images are a pain to deal with, so please mind this in the future. I have deleted all the duplicate images you uploaded and replaced them with the already uploaded file, so no need to to worry. Thank you for your attention, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 23:57, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards NEW Update Winner for the '''Best Drawer' category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST CODER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 13:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Winner for the Best Coder category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE FUNNIEST USER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:03, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:13, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:55, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:32, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Great Job! You changed your avatar! Jess0426 (talk) 16:41, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:57, May 31, 2014 (UTC) WHAT HAPPENED? I REQUIRE EXPLANATIONS FOR WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE ASR! NOW! LukeLeia75 YEA!! (talk) 01:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:49, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Font and Stamp Hey, Here's your stamp and font, I finished these yesterday, but I forgot to upload it yesterday :P TheNintendoKing_font.png|The Font. TheNintendoKing_Stamp.png|The Stamp. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 18:38, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Bonus font Congratulations! You are a randomly picked user who won a bonus font! :D Go Red Team go 19:02, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for notifying me Jes! :) TheNintendoKing (talk)TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) Congrats! Congrats on 1000+ edits! Keep editing this wiki! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''For;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:24, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Your Order in the CPW Shop! Hello, :Your order (The Template) is now finished! Just do ||Betawant|| but instead replace the lines with brackets. It should look like this: Our team member, Kanpo1 has made it for you. Enjoy! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 20:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Possibly Goodbye Sorry, but i might quit here because of the way i'm being treated (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 15:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Unknown Ban Knowledge He is telling me that you spread rumors that Penstubal told Perapin to die. He also says proof is in the logs. Kallie Jo (talk) 19:22, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :The ban duration will not shortened, but I would suggest you learn from this situation and use it as a lesson in the future. The 'spreading rumors' piece of the ban only added two days to the total duration, which isn't too bad, considering the effects spreading rumors can have. I will be sure to let Sharkbate know about your message. Kallie Jo (talk) 19:35, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks for passing on the message, but like I said below, I never meant for anyone to get hurt, (really though, like me and other users said earlier, the policy really needs to be updated and more, 'sensible'). And also, I never asked for it to be shortened. *shakes head* Thanks anyway though. Also, I have a suggestion for anyone else who gets a ban/block. Mods should ask that person to hear their side of the story, and that way, no one gets upset :P TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) 19:40, July 26, 2014 (UTC) A Little Insight I'm not the one who chose your ban time. I went by the policy. I even talked to others to get their opinions before doing anything. Sorry. [[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 19:34, July 26, 2014 (UTC) That's fine. I'm not that bothered about my ban. No special events that involve me on chat are happening this week. :P Don't worry. I know you were going by the policy, but I honestly never meant for anyone to get hurt about it (If this was a block, then I would be mad, but what the heck) TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) 19:40, July 26, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: May I ask what the insult was, and who it was targeted at? TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) 14:03, July 27, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Template Hello TheNintendoKing, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 11:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:Vacation Hi TNK, Ok, i hope have a good time in your vacation :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:31, July 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Ban Time Ended? You only got about an hour to go before your ban ends. I suggest you wait it out. Kallie Jo (talk) 15:43, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Aah. Ok Kallie. I must of calculated it wrong. TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) 15:45, July 31, 2014 (UTC) RE:Broken Chat Complain Hi Nintendo, This occures all around wikia, so they've probably started working on this earlier this day. Though, by this time, you could visit the IRC channel. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:30, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello TheNintendoKing, I read your message and I apologize for that. Feel free adding anything (history, images or any other sections) as long as they are confirmed, or from trusted sources. Continue your normal editing, if anyone reverts your edits again, please notify me. Make sure that you give me the name of the particular user and the history of the action done by that user. Thank you, -- [[User:Wolf-gangs|'Wolf-gangs']] [[User talk:Wolf-gangs|'(Talk)]] 19:08, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Community Vote Hey, TheNintendoKing. I see that you voted "for" the Demotion Policy vote on the Vote Page. There were quite a few "against" votes since you and other users voted, so I'd like to ask if you would take a moment to read through the comments and reconsider your vote. If you have read through the comments and still feel that the vote should pass, please keep your vote the same. On the other hand, if you feel that the vote should not pass, please change your vote. It is entirely your choice what to vote for, but I just wanted to bring this to your attention. Thanks and have a nice day, -- 00:03, August 3, 2014 (UTC) "It's a trap!" TheNintendoKingTheNintendoKing (talk) 20:41, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Sonic/Megaman RP The Sonic/Megaman Rp has started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:418749. JOIN NOW! User:Kanpo1 13:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Sonic/Megaman RP The Sonic/Megaman Rp has started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:418749. JOIN NOW! User:Kanpo1 13:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Invitation Hi TNK! You are invited to have a role in my all-new soccer story series, called: '''You were invited to cast: Tim Howdra. I hope you accept your invitation! If not, you can check out other roles. [[User:LukeLeia75|'LukeLeia75']] ''' is rocking out at the Music Jam 2014!''' 23:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Penguins Of Madagascar Logo Hey Nintendo, have you finished the Penguins Of Madagascar Takeover logo yet? (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 16:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC)